Euverlèk:Mäöres
Mooie kaart. Hoe heb je die gemaakt?? Alexandru 3 jan 2008 14:13 (UTC) Demografie ''Limburgse oorsprónk (35 %) óf van Mäöres oorsprónk (30 %) Verder zeen belangrieker gruup Nederlands (10 %) Roemeens (5 %)'' :1) Roemeens? :-) :2) Euh.. ligt Limburg niet in Nederland (jaja, ook in België). Alexandru 20 jan 2008 18:20 (UTC) ::1) Och ja, waarom niet? :) ::2) Nou ja, ik ben een beetje nationalistisch en Limburgers zijn geen Overijsellenaren (ofzoiets) Hollanders, Friezen of Utrechtenaren. En juist ook omdat Limburgers in 4 landen wonen (als je Luxemburgs meeteld zelfs 6): # Nederland # België # Duitsland # VS (geloofde het eerst ook niet, maar toen ik de Pensylvania Dietsch Wikipedia zag geloofde ik het wel) # Luxemburg (Luxemburgs lijkt hele rg op het Limburgs; Bovenderivierennederlanders kunnen het niet verstaan, Limburgers wel feesjbaoch (eigenlijk Fëschbach) bijvoorbeeld) # Frankrijk (ook Luxemburgs) Maar die Luxemburgers mogen hun eigen wikistad maar opzetten! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 21 jan 2008 17:49 (UTC) ::Ach ja.. zoveel maakt 't natuurlijk ook weer niet uit ;-). 't Viel me alleen op, 't leek me gewoon niet zo logisch.. maar ik neem ook aan dat Kleverlandj in Duitsland ligt.. en de Rupuarischen (ofzoiets) toch ook? Maar een beetje trots voor eigen land is niet erg, ik heb het ook :-) Alexandru 21 jan 2008 20:28 (UTC) :::Kleverland(j) is iets ingewikkelder. Ik neem aan dat je Nijmegen kent? En mss zelfs Venlo? Tussen Nijmegen en Venlo en Ravenstein (ergens in Brabant) tot Münster (Duits) of Xanten (in Duitsland) De meeste mensen zeggen Xanten, maar ik vind Münster beter (dat lijkt het Limburgs nog groter :)) Midden in ligt het stadje Kleve (Cleef in Deutschland) :::Ripuarië ist in Prinzip das ganze Deutsche Bündesrepublik von Nordrhein-Westphalen. Es geht von Köln bis vlak vor die Niederländische Grenze. Aber nicht ganz, want vlak über die Grenze spricht man noch Limburgisch. Met uitzondering van Kerkrade, want dat kan ik zelfs amper verstaan (lezen wel nog een beetje) Man klatsj Kirchroar und Ripuarisj in Kirchroa. :::De 3e groep is het Huillands (ook wel Heerlens Nederlands) Dat is in principe Nederlands met heel veel Limburgse woorden en uitdrukking: Kerellood, je hebt een bluts in je wagen. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 22 jan 2008 06:16 (UTC) ::::Ingewikkelder dan ik d8 :D. Alexandru 22 jan 2008 13:59 (UTC) Tweede rangs? Haha +1. Waar wonen die dan? In de bergen? :D Alexandru 30 mei 2008 12:54 (UTC) :Daar ook :) --OWTB 30 mei 2008 13:01 (UTC) :S --OuWTB 25 jun 2009 16:14 (UTC) Kaart van heel Mäöres thumb|Fuujlandj. Is er eigenlijk ook een kaart van heel Mäöres, inclusief de wèster? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 23 okt 2012 18:40 (UTC) :Nee :P 't Is wel is om aan te gaan werken :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 okt 2012 08:39 (UTC) ::Inderdaad :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 24 okt 2012 15:49 (UTC) :::Ik moet dan wel eerst nog 'n kaart van Fuujlandj maken è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 okt 2012 16:01 (UTC) ::::En als je dat nog niet gedaan hebt: bepalen hoe ze ten opzichte van elkaar liggen :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 24 okt 2012 16:07 (UTC) :::::'t Enige dat hierover tot nu toe bepaald is, is dat er gewesten zijn, dat ze ergens in de buurt van Mäöres liggen en dat Mäöres ergens in de buurt van Diego Garcia zou moeten liggen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 okt 2012 09:42 (UTC) ::::::Deel één (kaart van Fuujlandj) is nu af :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 okt 2012 10:26 (UTC) :::::::Mooi zo :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 25 okt 2012 11:29 (UTC) Hmm... there is a religion census for 2012, but no Vólksópboew? 77topaz (euverlègk) 13 nov 2013 05:15 (UTC) :There is, I'm just to lazy to add them all up nation-wide, see: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Aoling_Bergsstein#2012_2 --OuWTB 13 nov 2013 10:21 (UTC)